fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Für immer und ewig
Für immer und ewig thumb|google finchel ny Hallo,dass ist meine erste FF.Deshalb nicht wundern wenn sie vielleicht nicht so gut wird.Vor kurzem habe ich die letzte Folge der dritten Staffel gesehn.Und muss sagen dass ich das Ende bescheurt finde.Daher geht es um meiner FF hauptsächlich um Finchel und nebensächlich um Klaine.Bei mir wird es so sein dass Kurt und Rachel beide aufgenommen wurden und Finn nicht.Meine Story beginnt genau da kurz nachdem sich Rachel und Finn im Auto gegenseitig ein letztes Mal gesagt haben dass sie sich lieben.Und ja ich hoffe sie gefällt euch... Bei der FF wird BlaineHummel auch mitarbeiten. Status: wird erstmal nicht fortgesetzt Roots Before Branches Rachels Sicht: Ich konnte nicht glauben dass Finn grade mit mir Schluss gemacht hat.Nur weil er nicht will dass ich meine Träume für ihn um ein Jahr verschiebe.Ich versuchte mir die Tränen zurück zuhalten,während er in der zwischen Zeit ausgestiegen ist und meinen Koffer von hinten holt.Ich richtete nochmal kurz meine Jthumb|222px|Rachel und Finn gehen Hand in Hand zum Bahnsteigacke bevor Finn die Beifahrertür öffnet und mir beim aussteigen hilft.Mit der einen Hand nahm ich den Koffer und meine andere Hand griff die von Finn und so gingen wir schweigend zum Bahnsteig.Während des ganzen Weges versuchte ich die Tränen zurück zu halten.Doch so ganz klappte dass nicht. Finns Sicht: Schweigend gingen wir Richtung Bahnsteig,wo schon die anderen auf uns warteten.Ich merkte wie Rachel versuchte nicht noch mehr zu weinen.Ich wusste mit Sicherheit dass mich später deswegen hassen wird.Aber ich will nun mal nicht dass sie ihre Träume für mich aufgibt,obwohl ich sie so sehr liebe.Wir betraten den Bahnsteig,wo schon alle versammelt waren um sich von Rachel und Kurt zu verabschieden.Bei der kleinen Treppen nahm ich ihren Koffer und ließ sie voran gehen.Ich ging an die Seite zur Zugtür,damit sie sich in Ruhe von ihren Freunden verabschieden konnte.Kurt thumb|left|218pxstand schon an der Tür.Anscheinend hatte er sich schon von allen verabschiedet.Ich beobachtete von der Seite wie sich zuerst Tina und Mercedes von ihr verabschiedeten.Danach kamen Quinn,Sam,Sugar,Mike,Santana und Brittany.Zum Schluss verabschiedete sie sich von Blaine,Ms.Pillsbuthumb|200px|Quinn,Tina und Mercedes verabschieden sich von Rachelry und Mr.Schuester,bevor sie zu mir und Kurt kam. Kurts Sicht: Ich sah dass Rachel der Abschied anscheinend genauso schwer fiel wie mir.Schließlich würde ich meinen Schatz Blaine ein ganzes Jahr nicht sehn,sowie sie Finn ein ganzes Jahr nicht sieht.Ich gab Blaine einen letzten Kuss und stieg dann schon und setzte mich auf den Platz der für mich reserviert war.Von Fenster aus konnthumbte ich noch beobachten wie Finn und Rachel sich auch ihren letzten Kuss gaben. Endlich stieg sie auch ein und setzte sich gegenüber mir.Sie weinte die ganze Zeit und schaute aus dem Fenster zu den anderen,aber hauptsächlich zu Finn.Ich merkte wie der Zug langsam los fuhr und winkte allen zum thumb|left|AbschiedAbschied,die auch alle die ganze Zeit zurück wunken.Rachel winkte nicht ein einziges Mal.Ihr Blick haftete die ganze Zeit auf Finn,der dem Zug dann ein Stück mit gerannt ist.Ich wünschte Blaine hätte dass auch für mich getan.Nachdem wir den Bahnhof hinter uns hatten lag vor uns der Weg nach New York. New York,New York Kurts Sicht: Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen wir endlich in dem Hotel an,dass Rachels Dad's für uns rausgesucht haben.Nachdem ich den Zimmerschlüssel geholt hatte und wir in unserem Zimmer ankamen,ließ ich mich erstmal aufs Bett fallen „Ahh.Endlich in New York“. „Ja,endlich“,sagte Rachel in einem nicht grade begeisterten Ton. Ich stand vom Bett auf und ging zur ihr hin.“Rachel,alles in Ordnung??Du bist so bedrückt seit wir von Lima losgefahren sind“. „Ja es ist alles in Ordnung.Wirklich.Ich bin froh mit dir hier zu sein“.Sie drehte sich um und ging zu dem einen Kleiderschrank um ihren Koffer auszupacken.Ich merkte dass sie mir irgendwas verheimlichte.Und wollte der Sache natürlich auf den Grund gehen. Rachels Sicht: Nachdem ich meinen Koffer ausgepackt hatte,ging ich ins Bad um mich etwas aufzufrischen.Als ich meine Kulturtasche auf den Waschbecken abgestellt hatte merkte ich dass ich noch den Verlobungsring trug.Ich konnte den Ring einfach nicht mehr sehn,da ich sonst sofort an Finn denken musste.Also nahm ich ihn ab und warf ihn in den kleinen Mülleimer der im Bad stand.Als ich mich umdrehte um aus den Bad zu gehen,sah ich dass Kurt an der Tür stand und mich verwundert anschaute.“Wieso wirfst du deinen Verlobungsring weg?“.“Weil ich ihn nicht mehr brauche“.Ich ging an Kurt einfach vorbei und setzte mich auf das Bett.Kurt setzte sich neben mich.“Und wieso brauchst du ihn nicht mehr?Ich denke ihr beide wollt heiraten“.“Dass wollten wir auch.Aber dass ist jetzt nicht mehr möglich.“ “Ist es etwa weil du jetzt doch schon mitgefahren bist,obwohl du beschlossen hattest ein Jahr zu warten“?Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht anlügen und sagte Kurt deswegen die Wahrheit.“Finn hat mit mir Schluss gemacht.Im Auto,kurz bevor wir zum Bahnsteig gegangen sind.Eigentlich wollten wir zur unserer Trauung fahren.Aber er ist dann einfach zum Bahnhof gefahren und meinte dass er nicht will dass ich meine Träume für ein Jahr verschiebe und dann hat er mir auch noch gesagt,dass er der Armee beitritt um seinen Vater zu ehren“.Kurt konnte gar nicht glauben was ich da sagte und wollte es auch zuerst nicht glauben,bis er merkte dass nachdem ich zu Ende erzählt hatte Tränen in den Augen hatte.Er nahm ich sofort in die Arme und tröstete mich.“Rachel,dass tut mir so leid für dich.Ich hätte niemals gedacht dass Finn sowas machen würde.Am liebsten würde ich ihm jetzt eine Standpauke halten“.“Nein,mach dass nicht.Es ist schon okay.Wenn er dass fürs beste hält dann soll es so sein.“ „Aber Rachel...“ Ich unterbrach Kurt sofort. „Nein,Kurt es ist alles in Ordnung.Weißt du ich werde jetzt mal an die frische Luft gehen und du kannst dir ja schon überlegen,was wir heute Abend essen wollen“.Ich stand auf,wischte mir die paar Tränen weg,zog mir meine Jacke an und ging dann raus,ohne dass Kurt nochmal etwas sagte. thumb|180px|Rachel geht etwas frische Luft schnappen Finns Sicht: Wahrscheinlich ist sie schon seit ungefähr einer Stunde in New York.Ich hatte langsam das Gefühl dass es vielleicht ein großer Fehler war,sie gehen zu lassen.Aber ich wollte nun mal nicht,dass sie ihre Träume für ein Jahr verschoben hätte.Während ich so grübelte ob es richtig war,machte ich mir ein Käsetoast,als plötzlich mein Handy vibrierte.Es war eine SMS von Kurt: Wieso hast du mit Rachel einfach Schluss gemacht? Nur weil sie für dich ihre Träume um ein Jahr verschieben wollte. Ich finde dass ist ein sehr großer Beweis dafür,dass sie dich wirklich liebt. Ich hoffe du bist glücklich über deine Entscheidung. Sie ist es nämlich nicht.Sie ist nämlich deswegen traurig!!! Ich konnte nicht glauben was Kurt geschrieben hatte.Ich wollte nicht dass sie jetzt wegen mir traurig ist.Ich las die SMS nochmal durch und musste feststellen,dass Kurt eigentlich Recht damit hat,dass es ein großer Beweis ihrer Liebe gewesen wäre und somit hatte ich auch das dumme Gefühl,dass es wirklich ein Fehler war,sie gehen zu lassen.Kurzerhand entschied ich mich Kurt anzurufen anstatt ihm eine SMS zu schreiben. Aussprache unter Brüdern Finns Sicht: Nach dem ungefähr drittem Klingeln nahm er auch schon ab.“Was willst du Finn?“ „Ich will mit dir über deine SMS reden,die du mir grade geschickt hast.“ „Was gibt es da großartig drüber zu reden.Ich find es unter aller Sau,Finn.Ich dachte immer ihr liebt euch.Und dann machst du einfach mit ihr Schluss.““Ja,ich weiß.Du hast ja Recht.Dass ist mir auch grade bewusst geworden,dass es ein riesen Fehler war,Rachel gehen zu lassen.“ „Ach was.Jetzt wo sie weg ist wird es dir bewusst.Dass hättest du dir voher überlegen müssen.Schon im Auto.““Ich weiß.Und am liebsten würde ich es rückgängig machen.Ich liebe sie nämlich über alles.Und so richtig,wird es mir jetzt erst bewusst,wo ich sie einfach gehen ließ und nachdem du dass mit dem Beweis ihrer Liebe in deiner SMS geschrieben hast.“ „Und sie liebt dich auch.Und wenn ihr euch beide wirklich liebt,dann solltet ihr euch gefälligst zusammen reißen.“ „Aber leider ist es zu spät.Ich hab alles versaut.Sie wird mich bestimmt hassen.“ „Nichts ist zu spät für die große Liebe.Und wenn du sie wirklich liebst,dann solltest du was unternehmen und sie zurück gewinnen.“ „Ich weiß aber nicht wie und was...“,doch weiter kam ich nicht mit meinen Satz da Kurt mich sofort unterbrach.“Finn,ich muss auflegen.Rachel kommt grad.Wir telefonieren später weiter und da werden wir uns auch was überlegen,wie du sie zurückbekommst.Bis später.“ Und schon lag er auf.Ich hoffte dass Kurt so schnell wie möglich heute nochmal anruft,denn ich wollte um jeden Preis,Rachel zurück haben. Rachels Sicht: Nachdem ich etwas an der frischen Luft war,ging ich wieder hoch in unser Zimmer.Als ich grade rein gehen wollte hörte ich,wie Kurt zu jemanden 'Bis später' sagte und öffnete die Tür. „Hey Rachel,da bist du ja wieder.Und tat die frische Luft gut?“ „Ähm,ja.Mit wem hast du denn grade geredet?“ „Achso,ja äh dass war Blaine.Er hat nur gefragt,ob wir gut angekommen sind und dass wir später nochmal telefonieren.“ „Achso.Na dann grüß ihn nachher von mir,wenn ihr telefoniert.“ „Ja.mach ich“. Ich schmieß mich aufs Bett und kramte die Bestellkarte des Zimmerservice raus. „Und hast du dir schon überlegt was wir essen wollen“? Kurt legte sich neben mich. „Wie wärs mit Pizza und dann bestell wir uns einen Film.Heute lassen wir mal den Abend in Ruhe ausklinken.Und morgen machen wir ne Bummeltour durch die Stadt.Was hälst du davon“?? Ich überlegte kurz und antwortete dann:“Ja,dass hört sich gut an.Ehm du kannst ja schonmal die Pizzen und die Filme bestellen und ich geh in der zwischen zeit unter die Dusche,wenn es okay ist“?? „Ja mach dass.Aber nicht zu lange.Sonst wird am Ende noch die Pizza kalt.“ Ich lächelte Kurt kurz zu und ging dann ins Bad.Während ich meine Sachen auszog,blickte ich immer die ganzen Zeit auf den Mülleimer und war am überlegen,ob ich ihn nicht wieder raus holen sollte.Aber ich tat dass nicht.Ich wollte den restlichen Abend mit Kurt genießen und nicht meine Gedanken an Finn verschwenden.Ich stieg unter die Dusche und freute mich auf einen spaßigen Abend mit Kurt. Pläne Kurts Sicht: Rachel und ich saßen gemütlich auf einem Bett und aßen Pizza und schauten DVD's.Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich dass,Rachel eingeschlafen war.Vorsichtig stand ich auf um sie nicht zu wecken.Ich ging ins Badezimmer um Finn anzurufen.Als ich reinging fällte mir ein dass ja der Verlobungsring im Mülleimer lag.Ich überlegte nicht lang und holte ihn raus und steckte ihn meine Kulturtasche.Nachdem ich dies gemacht hatte,rief ich Finn.Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er endlich abnahm. „Mensch,wie lange brauchst du denn,um ans Handy zu gehen“? „Tut mir leid,ich war unten und hab es deswegen auch nicht sofort gehört.Also was machen wir nun??Hast du schon eine Idee“? „Hmm...Vielleicht könntest du einfach nach New York kommen und dann eine romantische Aktion durchführen,um sie zurück zugewinnen.Was hälst du davon“?? „Kurt,dass hört sich toll an.Und wenn ich in New York bin können wir uns ja überlegen,was für eine romantische Aktion ich machen könnte.Ich werde sofort nach schauen wann morgen der nächste Zug nach New York fährt und dir dann eine SMS schreiben wann der Zug hier losfährt und wann er in New York ankommt.Okay“? „Ja,einverstanden.Mach dass.Aber wissen müssen echt aufpassen dass, Rachel nichts davon mitbekommt.Sonst können wir dass vergessen“. „Ja,natürlich.Na dann.Ich werde dann mal alles für morgen vorbereiten und dir wie abgesprochen eine SMS schreiben.Also bis morgen“. „Bis morgen,Finn“.Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte,war ich am überlegen ob Finn es wirklich schaffen würde,Rachel zurück zugwinnen.Aber ich hatte ein gutes Gewissen,dass das alles klappen wird.Ich putzte mir noch schnell die Zähne und legte mich dann auch schlafen. Finns Sicht: Nachdem ich mit Kurt telefoniert hatte,setzte ich mich sofort an meinen Computer und schaute nach ,wann der nächste Zug nach New York morgen fuhr.Als ich alles rausgesucht hatte,ging ich nach unten um meiner Mum und Burt über mein Vorhaben zu berichten.Sie waren beide zuerst nicht so davon begeistert.Doch nach einer langen Diskussion gaben sie mir ihr Einverständnis.Burt versprach sogar mich morgen zum Bahnhof zu fahren.Nachdem dass alles geklärt war ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer um schon meine Tasche zu packen.Ich packte nur das Nötigste ein und das Wichtigste.Dazu gehörten unter anderem zwei Bilder.Das eine zeigte Rachel und dass andere zeigte uns beide zusammen wie wir einen Slushi trinken. Als ich dass meiste eingepackt hatte,ging ich schlafen.Denn ich wollte schließlich ausgeschlafen sein,wenn ich mich morgen auf den Weg nach New York mache,um meine große Liebe Rachel wieder zubekommen. Auf nach New York Finns Sicht: Ich stand sehr früh auf um sicher zu gehen,dass ich nichts vergessen hatte.Nachdem ich meine Tasche nach unten gebracht hatte und mich von Mum verabschiedet hatte,fuhr mich Burt zum Bahnhof.Als wir dort ankamen verabschiedet ich mich von Burt und sagte ihm dass ich melden werde sobald ich da bin.Nachdem ich in den Zug eingestiegen bin und er in 5 Minuten erst los fährt,Nutze ich die Zeit und schrieb Kurt eine SMS dass der Zug gleich los fahren würde und ich so um 12 in New York sein würde.Als der Zug los gefahren war schrieb mir Kurt zurück dass er mich dann vom Bahnhof abholt und mich dann ins Hotel begleitet.Mit gutem Gewissen und auch etwas schlechten Gewissen lehnte ich mich zurück und zählte die Minuten bis ich endlich in New York ankommen würde.Um die Zeit zu vertreiben nahm ich meinen Mp-3Player aus meiner Tasche und hörte mir die Lieder an die ich und Rachel in den vergangen Schuljahren gesungen hatten. 1x1 (2).png|On my own 1x1.png|Can't Fight This Feeling Finn-and-Rachel-glee-9405918-640-480.jpg|Don't Stop Believing 1x6.png|Taking Chances StandByYou.png|Stand by you 1x12.jpg|Smile (Cover by Lily Allen) 1x13 (4).jpg|Don't my parade 1x14.png|Hello,i love you 1x15-.gif|Borderline/Open Your Heart 1x19-.png|Jessie's Girl 1x22.jpg|Faithfully 2x2 (5).jpg|What i did for love 2x2 (6).jpg|Hit me baby On more time 2x3-.jpg|Losing My Religion the-rocky-horror-glee-show-recap-256x400.jpg|Damit Janet 2x8.jpg|Just the way you are 2x10.jpg|Merry Christmas,Darling 2x10-.png|Last Christmas 2x12 (3).jpg|Firework 2x16 (4).png|Get it right 2x19.gif|Jar of hearts 2x18.jpg|Go your own way 2x21.jpg|My man 2x22-3.jpg|Pretending <3 3x6.png|I Can't go for that/You Make my dreams come true 3x7.png|Girls Just wanna have fun 3x9 (5).png|River 3x10.png|Without You <3 3x11.jpg|I Just Can't Stop Loving You 3x14 (9).png|Here's to us Rachels Sicht: Ich war als erstes von uns beiden wach und nutzte die Zeit um Duschen zu gehen.Als ich fertig und wieder aus dem Bad kam sah ich dass auch schon Kurt wach war und jemanden anscheinend eine SMS schrieb.“Na,schreibst du mit Blaine“?? „Ehm,ja.Mit wem den auch sonst.Es hat so gut getan mit ihm gestern Abend noch zu telefonieren“.“Wie schön.Und hast du dir schon überlegt was wir heute machen wollen“?? „Was hälst du von der Idee wenn wir einfach ein bisschen im Central Park spazieren gehen und etwas die Sonne genießen.Schließlich sind ja noch Ferien.Und um 13 Uhr rum können wir ja irgendwo Essen gehen“.“Dass hört sich gut an Kurt“. „Ich müsste aber so ab dreiviertel zwölf was erledigen.Wär es schlimm wenn du dann solange im Hotel warten würdest bis ich wieder da bin“? „Was hast du denn vor“? „Dass ist ein Geheimnis.Mehr verrat ich nicht“.“Hmm.Okay“.Nach unseren kleinen Unterhaltung gingen wir frühstücken und machten uns dann langsam auf den Weg in den Park.Dort angekommen suchten wir uns ein nettes Plätzchen und genossen den ganzen Vormittag die Sonne,bis Kurt los musste um diese Sache zu erledigen.Ich beschloss noch etwas im Park zu bleiben und ging irgendwann los zurück zum Hotel.Wem ich dort jeden Moment im Foyer kurz sehen würde,wusste ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Kurts Sicht: Ich kam genau in dem Moment am Bahnhof an,wo der Zug gerade einfuhr.Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich Finn endlich fand.Wir gaben uns kurz die Hände bevor wir uns auf den Weg ins Hotel machten.Die meiste Zeit über liefen wir schweigend nebeneinander,bis ich diese Stille nicht mehr aushielt. „Und wie war die Fahrt“? „Ganz okay.Ich musste halt nur die ganze Zeit an sie denken“. „Dass glaub ich“. Wieder liefen wir schweigend nebeneinander,bis wir das Hotel endlich erreichten.“Warte hier kurz.Ich geh zum Empfang und besorge dir ein Zimmer“.“Und was ist,wenn Rachel plötzlich hier auftaucht“?? „Ach,dass passiert schon nicht.Ich wette sie ist in unserem Zimmer und wartet,dass ich wieder komme“. „Dass hoffe ich“. Ich nickte kurz und füllte dann die Formulare aus.Genau in dem Moment wo der Concierge nach einem Zimmer nachschaute,kam Rachel durch die Eingangstür.Zum Glück erblickte sie mich noch nicht.Diesen Augenblick nutze ich um Finn schnell hinter einen Kofferwagen zu schubsen. „Was soll dass,Kurt“?? „Psst.Sei leise.Da kommt Rachel“. Sofort war er mucksmäuschen still.Genau in dem Moment wo ich mich wieder zum Empfang umdrehte,erblickte mich Rachel und kam auf mich zu. Aufgeflogen?? Rachels Sicht: Als ich grade durch die Tür kam und ich Richtung Fahrstuhl laufen wollte,dachte ich zuerst ich träume.Steht da nicht Finn??Um sicher zu gehen dass ich mir dass vielleicht nur einbildete kniff ich für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen zusammen.Als ich sie wieder aufmachte,war er verschwunden. Anscheind war es wirklich nur Einbildung oder vielleicht doch nicht.Genau in dem Moment sah ich jetzt Kurt am Empfang stehen.Ich ging direkt auf ihm zu. „Hey Kurt.Was machst du hier am Empfang??Ich dachte du wolltest was erledigen“?? „Dass mach ich auch.Ich hab nur nachgefragt ob noch Zimmer frei sind“. Dabei schaute er kurz zum Concierge der darauf hin meinte,dass ein Zimmer noch frei ist. „Willst du etwa aus unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer ausziehn“?? „Nein,nein.Das Zimmer ist nicht für mich,sondern...für jemand anderes“. „Für wen denn“?? „Es ist für Blaine.Ja für Blaine.Du weißt doch dass wir gestern Abend noch telefoniert hatten und heute früh SMS geschrieben haben.Und naja.Blaine möchte halt mit mir eine Woche verbringen,bevor er in Urlaub fliegt“. „Oh,wie schön.Dass klingt toll.Ich werdet beide bestimmt Spaß haben.Aber bevor ich hoch ins Zimmer gehe und mich noch etwas frisch mache,bevor wir essen gehen.Könnte ich dich da etwas fragen“?? „Ja,klar“. „Sag mal kann es sein,dass vor ein Paar Sekunden noch,dass da Finn neben dir stand“?? „Finn??Wie kommst du denn darauf??Der ist doch in Lima“. „Stimmt.Du hast wahrscheinlich recht.Dass war anscheinend nur Einbildung.Ich werd dann mal nach oben gehen.Also bis gleich“. Finns Sicht: Ich dachte zuerst ich höre nicht richtig als Kurt mir sagte da ist Rachel.Natürlich war ich aber sofort still.Durch einen kleinen Spalt,bei den vielen Koffern konnte ich das Gespräch beobachten.Als ich Rachel sah wurde mir sofort schwer ums Herz.Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben,dass ich dass gestern getan hatte.Am liebsten wäre ich als sie grade wieder gehen wollte,aus meinem Versteck gesprungen und hätte sie um Verzeihung gebeten.Doch ich ließ dass lieber bleiben.Als sie in den Fahrstuhl eingestiegen war,kam ich aus meinem Versteck und ging wieder zu Kurt der mir auch schon einen Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand drückte.thumb|Furt^^Als wir oben in dem Zimmer waren fragte ich Kurt wie er sich dass jetzt mit Blaine gedacht hatte. „Ich werde ihn anrufen,ihm die Situation erklären und ihn dann bitten herzukommen“. „Meinst du er macht dass“? „Bestimmt macht er dass.Ansonsten gibt es wenn ich ihn besuchen komme keinen Sex“. „Kurt,bitte.Verschon mich mit deinem und Blaine's Liebesleben“. „Ja,okay.Ich werd ihn gleich mal anrufen.Vielleicht kriegt er ja noch einen Zug heute nach New York“. Nachdem er dass gesagt hatte,war er auch schon am telefonieren.Ich nutze die Zeit um meine Sachen auszupacken.Als ich mit auspacken fertig war,war auch Kurt mit dem Telefonat mit Blaine fertig. „Und“?? „Er kommt“,sagte Kurt ihn einem sehr freudigen Ton. Wir beschlossen,dass ich Blaine um 18:15 am Bahnhof abhole um zu verhindern dass Rachel mich vielleicht wieder erblicken würde.Kurt verabschiedete sich um mit Rachel essen zu gehen und den restlichen Nachmittag shoppen zu gehen.Er würde dann Abends kurz vorbei kommen,um Blaine zu begrüßen.Somit verbrachte ich den ganzen Nachmittag in meinem Zimmer,bis ich irgendwann los musste. Shoppingnachmittag und Blaine's Ankunft Kurts Sicht: Rachel und ich gingen zusammen bei einem Mexikaner essen. Wir aßen aber nur einen Salat, da wir keinen großen Hunger hatten.Wir gingen in alle möglichen Läden. Ich konnte mich aber nicht auf die ganzen schönen Sachen konzentrieren, da ich immer an Blaine denken musste. Ich freute mich riesig drauf ihn wieder abzuschlecken,dennoch versuchte ich Rachel abzulenken.Was mir nicht ganz so gut geling.Wir waren solange unterwegs,dass wir erst so wieder im Hotel waren,sodass Finn mit Blaine entweder schon im Zimmer sein müsste oder noch auf dem Weg ist.Ich freute mich immer mehr bei dem Gedanken gleich meinen Schatz abzuknutschen.Nachdem wir unsere Einkaufstüten abgestellt hatten,lagen wir uns erstmal für eine viertel Stunde hin.Doch wir waren so kaputt dass es nicht bei einer viertel Stunde blieb,sondern bei eineinhalb Stunden endete.Wir bestellten uns was zu essen und schauten uns wieder einen Film.Jetzt musste ich nur noch warten dass Rachel einschläft. Blaines Sicht: thumb|left|183px|BlaineAls Kurt mir dass alles am Telefon erzählt hatte,war ich genauso wie er zuerst sauer auf Finn.Aber ich entschloss mich ihm trotzdem zu helfen,ansonsten hatte ja Kurt mit Sexentzug gedroht.Und dass wollte ich natürlich nicht.Nach ungefähr 5 Minuten fuhr der Zug endlich in New York ein.Ich nahm meine Tasche und stieg aus.Nach einer Weile kam dann endlich Finn,der mich abholen sollte. „Hey Finn", sagte ich. „Tut mir leid. Ich musste noch was dringendes erledigen." „ Schon ok." Lass uns nur schnell los. Ich will meinen Süßen endlich mal wieder sehen. Du weißt garnicht wie schwierig das ist." Wir fuhren mit einem Taxi in das Hotel. Als ich Kurt sah, rannte er mir zu und wir küssten uns innig. „ Endlich seh ich dich wieder.", sagte ich. "Ich hab dich so vermisst,Blaine." "Ich dich auch,Kurt." Wir küssten uns wieder und vergassen ganz,dass Finn noch im Raum stand.Erst nachdem er sich räusperte,merkten wir ihn. "Ist was,Finn??" "Ähm ja.Und zwar wenn dass mit euch hier noch länger dauert würd ich nämlich gehen und mir was schonmal für morgen überlegen.Okay??" "Ja mach dass.Bis nachher." Nachdem Finn endlich weg war,stieß ich Kurt auf eines der beiden Einzelbetten und zog ihm sein Shirt aus. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12 bis 16 Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze